Projekt Skhool
Projekt Skhool was a series of Bulla's studio bootlegs, recorded on John Langley's house on 2006 until 2008, and then 2011 to 2014, distributed by Lava (later, Interscope/Geffen/A&M) 19/8/06 ;Disc 1 # "Can You Hear Me Now?" # "Sleepy Hollow" # "The Ultimate Sacrifice" # "Save Me" # "Video" # "Factory of Noise" # "Daylight" # "Let It Die" # "Recovery" # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" # "Gun" # "Douchebag" # "No Strings Attached" ;Disc 2 # "My Reason" # "Once and Again" # "The Knife" # "Sweatsuit" #* Part I: "Sweat" (0:00-6:23) #* Part II: "Mad World" (6:23-9:27) #* Part III: "Suit" (9:28-13:35) # "I Can't Explain" # "Keep It Dark" # "Isolated" # "Sandbox" # "Broken" # "Her" # "Real World" # "A Question of Time" 23/8/06: Projekt Skhool ;Disc 1 # "Animal Kingdom" # "Signs" # "Faithful" # "Ethiopia" # "Lithium" # "Clown" # "Black" # "Sweat" # "Made In Taiwan" # "Suit" # "Daylight" # "No Strings Attached" ;Disc 2 # "Once And Again" # "Wrapped Around Your Finger" # "Helicopters on the Skies" # "A Song For the Dead" # "Big Time" # "Factory of Noise" # "Box Set" # "I Can't Explain" # "Death University" # "Underneath Your Gun" # "Keep It Dark" (tags: "Insignificant Man" and "Guess Who, Batman?") # "Sunbow" # "Gun" # "Recovery" # "A Question of Time" 13/1/07: Projekt Skhool ;Disc 1 # Intro # "Animal Kingdom" # "Ethiopia" # "Summertime" # "Black" # "Beyond the Sea" # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" # "Let It Die" # "Secret World" # "Winds of Change" # "A Question of Faith" # "Milky Way" ;Disc 2 # "In Between Days" # "Sunbow" # "Faithful" # "Mad World" # "Gun" # "Keep It Dark" # "Sweatsuit" # "Me Against the World" # "50 Shades of Grey" # "Daylight" # "Volcano World" # "Double Team" # "A Question of Time" 23/1/07 # "Bitchgirl" # "Always" # "Insignificant Man" # "Big Time" # "Once and Again" # "Clown" # "Daylight" # "Let It Die" # "Liquid Guy" # "Hatful" # "Misery, Inc." # "Suit" (alternate lyrics) # "Double Team" # "Bloodsport # "Sandbox" # "Gun" # "Recovery" 5/7/08: Projekt Skhool Projekt Skhool 5/7/2008 is the live release album by American grunge band Bulla. The DVD version was released on August 6, 2011 as a bonus disc with the special edition of See You on the Other Side. It includes the full concert; unlike the broadcast which cut songs " and "Lithium". Songs # "Animal Kingdom" # "The Urban Song" # "Factory of Noise" # "Suit" # "Knock Me Down" # "Down" # "Recovery" # "Once and Again" # "Sunbow" # "Spiders" # "Gun" # "Underneath Your Gun" # "Made in Taiwan" # "Royal Pain" # "Clown" # "Box Set" # "I Can't Explain" # "Black" # "Big Time" # "Ethiopia"/"Song for the Dead" # "Lithium" # "Faithful" # "No Strings Attached" # "A Question of Time" #* "Pick Up to Pieces" #* "Signs" #* "A Question of Faith" #* "Daylight" "Warehouse Sessions" compilation ;Disc 1 # "Animal Kingdom" (23/8/06) - 3:58 # "Gun" (19/8/06) - 5:32 # "Liquid Guy" (5/7/08) - 4:27 # "Real World" (19/8/06) - 6:33 # "Let It Die" (19/8/06) - 3:57 # "Keep It Dark" (19/8/06) - 12:03 # "Insignificant Man" (23/1/07) - 5:21 # "Once and Again" (23/8/06) - 5:37 # "Sweat" (23/8/06) - 6:37 # "Sleepy Hollow" (19/8/06) - 5:00 # "Signs" (23/8/06) - 5:29 # "Big Time" (23/8/06) - 4:55 # "Her" (19/8/06) - 3:51 # "Faithful" (23/8/06) - 8:08 # "A Question of Time" (19/8/06) - 4:15 # "Black" (23/8/06) - 9:05 ;Disc 2 # "Clown" (23/1/07) - 4:49 # "Made in Taiwan" (23/8/06) - 5:46 # "I Can't Explain" (mixed into 19/8/06, 23/8/06 and 13/1/07) - 9:36 # "Video" (19/8/06) - 5:03 # "Suit" (23/8/06) - 4:37 # "Mad World" (24/8/06) - 8:22 # "Sunbow" (23/8/06) - 5:05 # "Spiders" (24/8/06) - 3:49 # "Misery, Inc." (20/8/06) - 3:38 # "The Knife" (19/8/06) - 8:51 # "50 Shades of Grey" (13/1/07) - 6:04 # "Death University" (23/8/06) - 3:59 # "Me Against the World" (13/1/07) - 3:55 # "Recovery" (23/8/06) - 10:01 Personnel ;Bulla * Gucci - drums, percussion, cowbell, shaker, water jug * John Langley - bass, fretless bass, didgeridoo * Bill Lawrence - guitar, flute, harmonica, saxophone, synthesizer * Stanley Miller - vocals, guitar * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, organ, piano ;Additional musicians * Craig Hoover - keyboards, mellotron, lead and rhythm guitar, vocals * Mark Gordon - rhythm guitar, piano, percussion, tuned bottles, vocals * Kevin Sullivan - keyboards * Larry Murphy - percussion * Jason Freese - saxophone * Harry Kim - trumpet * Brett Langley - trombone Category:2008 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Bulla albums Category:Live albums